Wreath-making is a lengthy, multi-step process requiring much manual labor. To begin the wreath-making process, one must select the proper boughs to be used. The boughs must then be arranged in the desired manner to form an attractive wreath and then must be bound together. To accomplish the binding, a plurality of strings or wires must be tied at many points around the wreath to secure the boughs in place.
Methods have been developed to simplify or automate the wreath-making process in different ways. For example, to assist in the wreath-making process, wire frames have been developed. These have partially simplified the wreath-making process by relieving the wreath maker of the task of deciding where to put the boughs to create the desired shape. Using such a frame, the boughs for the wreath are placed on the frame and secured to it. Although simplifying the wreath-making process somewhat, such frames still require the wreath maker to manually collect the boughs to be used, to gather the boughs together, and tie the boughs to the frame.
In a commercial setting, the labor intensive wreath-making process is costly and limits the output of a wreath maker. To make a wreath using a wire frame requires the securing of the boughs with approximately 45-50 wire ties. To secure the boughs to the frame, the wreath maker must apply about 28-30 pounds of pressure to each wire. The average wreath maker makes 40 wreaths each day, thus requiring the application of this pressure anywhere from about 1800 to 2000 times each day. As a result, injuries including, carpal-tunnel syndrome, muscle fatigue, and other injuries to shoulders, arms and hands are common to workers in the wreath making industry. Due to the nature of the work involved in wreath-making, the process has not heretofore lent itself to automation. The present invention eliminates all such existing problems inherent to wreath making.